


This is an Intervention

by Trixangel103



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gen, Intervention, M/M, None - Freeform, no sexy times, normalacy is dead, other durara characters that I am too lazy to put down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixangel103/pseuds/Trixangel103
Summary: Mikado is normal.After, so many times of trying too hard, he decides to take a step back and actually live life as normally as he can.Then he gets kidnapped.“I really should kidnap people more often”
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	This is an Intervention

Mikado is normal. There is nothing else to him that is remotely special. 

He’s smart but a lot of people are smart. He’s more of a book smart not really a street smart. No matter how much he wishes he could be. 

He’s not even athletic. He could already name a handful of people who are. 

Mikado is normal, and at first he didn’t want to accept it. But now….

He needs to face reality. He’s not special. He probably won’t ever be memorable in Ikebukuro filled with legends. Mikado is a plain human trying to play with supernatural beings. 

The funny thing about all this is that he’s fine with it now. 

No really he is. 

There is only so much denial you have before you realize you’re being pathetic. 

So he let’s go of that idea. He goes to school like a regular student.

He waves hi to Maosomi-kun and Anri-chan, and keeps walking now that they go to different classes. He gets groceries, goes home, plays a bit of video games, and monitors the Dollars website. 

He is back to square 1 of where he started, but he’s learned so much and gained experiences that he honestly doesn’t regret. 

So he’s fine being in the shadows,

and for a while, that’s it. 

  
  
  


Then he gets kidnapped. 

* * *

  
  


“RISE AND SHINE!” yells an overly excited Izaya, as he bursts through the door and twirls around in his excitement. “Mi-kai-do-kun!” He exaggerates the last part with a kiss as he prances around the little mess that Mikado hasn’t picked up. 

“Whaaa?” yelps Mikado, as he immediately kicks off the futon and reaches for the knife underneath his pillow, and attempts to stab the intruder in what he believes is the face. 

(he’s still sleep deprived okay)

Izaya side steps with ease, leaning back with his usual smirk on his face. 

“Nice instincts, but terrible aim,” He pushes the tip of the knife away from his face, “Don’t worry we will work on it!” He smirks with a grin so scarily like a cat caught the mouse, that Mikado immediately stumbles back to create space. 

“Nu-ah-uh” giggles Izaya, he grips Mikado’s wrist _hard_ causing the knife to topple on to the floor. 

“Hnnggh” Mikado whines from the pain, he hears an audible snap and glint of silver shines in his vision. 

_HANDCUFFS?!_

Before he could even react, Izaya is already behind him, bringing his arm around his back and kneeing him to the ground. He faceplants the ground with a grunt, and groans from the pain. 

There in the corner of his vision, is his fallen knife. He attempts to reach for it one last time. 

“Really, Mikado-kuuunn, I’m doing you a favor!” Izaya reaches for the wayward hand as he forces it onto Mikado's back, attaching it with the other handcuff. “The least you can do is make it easier for meee!” 

He finishes it up by forcibly bringing him up to his feet as Mikado grunts again in confusion and pain. 

“Orihara-san,” ,Mikado looks back at the crazy bastard, “is this really necessary, I’m sure whatever you need I would listen.” Izaya giggles as he pushes Mikado forward to the door. Mikado stumbles forward to his knees hoping to whatever is above that Izaya would just give up!

Izaya sighs at the defiant behavior. “Mikado-kun, it’s not nice to be disrespectful to your elders!” He stands over him, lording the actual height difference for once, as he takes out his cell phone to call someone. 

The whole action causes Mikado to feel his heartbeat rise. A shiver passes through his body, whatever is happening is not going to be pleasant for him, even though he has no idea what it is. 

“Orihara-san, whatever I did to offend you I promise I did not mean too!” Mikado feels like he’s begging and he hates that with a passion. It’s not that he thinks himself equal to Orihara-san because he’s not, but he thought they had an understanding of sorts. From one underground manipulator to another. 

(Realistically, trusting Izaya is probably not a good idea. He only does things for the reaction of humankind, and not _for_ humankind like Mikado.)

Still......

It’s a betrayal he didn't see coming. 

  
  


“Mikado-kun,” Izaya tuts at him like a parent repriminding a naughty child, “Don’t be like that! It’s going to be fine” He waves away his hand, as he brings up his phone to his ear. 

“Neh, Shizou-chan?” 

Mikado’s eyes widened in disbelief. 

* * *

There is one thing that all people of Ikebukuro can say is fact. 

Which is that Orihara-san and Heiwajima-san hate each other’s guts. 

The many street fights, property damage and backstabbings are all evidence to go by. Therefore, if there is even one stable thing in Ikebukuro, it’s to rely on the animosity between those two. 

To put in perspective, Mikado didn’t expect to be betrayed by Izaya-san, but there was always a _possibility_ because it was Izaya-san. 

Now the possibility of Izaya- san and Shizou-san working together? That’s a zero to none possibility. That’s another dimension in a whole ass universe that doesn’t exist. It’s just not going to happen because it never will!

_At least he thought so._

* * *

  
  


Izaya continued to talk on his phone dismissing Mikado’s existential crisis to focus on his call. 

“Shizou-chan, I’m going to bring him over home kayy??”

_HOME??!!_

“Izaya make sure you don’t cause too much attention, we don’t want anyone to know..” 

“What do you take me for, Shi-chan?” 

There’s a sigh at the other end of the call, which Mikado can only assume means Heiwajima-san is familiar enough with Izaya that he can actually sigh about it. 

“Just be careful!” Shizou answers fondly. Which sounds like he actually _cares_ about Izaya-san!

“Kayyyyy!!” Izaya giggles as he _takes the advice of Heiwajima-san in stride._

_What the hell is going on?!_

“Think, I should drug him, Shi-chan?” 

“I don’t like it, but probably.” he answers back nonchalantly. 

_No, No, Nope, No drugging please! He can be compliant, Seriously, just let him try._

“Orihara-san, I really don’t think that’s necessary!” he pleads _again,_ “Surely, I am much more interesting not drugged up?” Mikado is most definitely trying to bank on his appeal of being an interesting human being to Izaya-san to save his face. 

_Yes, he will go that low! Nevermind, the begging just please don’t drug him._

Izaya puts his finger to his chin, as if he was really considering his desperate pleas, his face lights up as if he found the solution. 

“Sorry Mikado-kun, Shi-chan thinks we should and honestly he hates drugs more than anything, so I think he’s right on this one! Besides…” He grins with mocking reassurances, “It’s going to be a blast! Think of it as an experience!” 

Mikado is fully in shock mode, and whatever he says next, is probably not filtered in any way. 

“I AM NOT INTERESTED IN YOU IN THAT WAY!” he screeches out in a mixture of actual fear and embarrassment. Closing his eyes from his own ridiculousness, he hears a giggle, then he hears full blown laughter. He opens his eyes to see Izaya-san actually laughing, clutching his stomach at his own expense. 

Izaya finally stops laughing and wipes a tear away from his face, “Oh wow, this is so entertaining!” He huffs, and stands back up to collect himself, “I really should kidnap people more often” he mumbles to himself, “Neh, Shi-chan?” Izaya brings the phone back to his ear.

Mikado has completely forgotten about Shizou-san, and is now mortified at the realization that not only Izaya-san heard his outburst but also Shizou-san has. Now, actually red in the face, and tearing up from the whole interaction, Mikado finally calms down. 

(A given value of calm, since he’s still handcuffed and kneeling in his own room, with Izaya still threatening to drug him.)

_Okay, he’s not calm at all._

“Neh, Shi-chan, are you there? You’re not answering!” Izaya questioned. 

“Sorry...I just can’t believe, I never thought about it…,” Shizou choked up as he answered, “..Izaya...it sounds like...we wanted to…” 

“Drug Mikado and have our way with him?” Izaya answers back. 

“IZAYA!” Shouts a scandalous scream from the phone. Mikado chokes up in a very bad attempt at not sobbing in mortification. 

“Don’t worry Mikado-Kuuunnn!” ,Izaya leans over as he covers up the phone, “Me and Shi-chan are very satisfied with each other!” 

There’s a screech that strangely sounds like a dying animal. Izaya-san is staring at him with an unholy grin and fascination that distinctly makes Mikado feel very, _very,_ uncomfortable. 

(It takes awhile for Mikado to realize that the terrible screeching is coming from him)

  
  


“Izaya,” answers an exasperated Shizou. “Did you just out us because you wanted to see his reaction?” 

Izaya covers his mouth like a haughty noble lady “Ooops!” he smirks in a way that Mikado thinks is suppose to come out sheepish, but really just makes him look like he’s planning a murder. 

There’s another sigh coming from the phone in Izaya’s hand. It’s all so mind boggling and weirdly domestic that it takes Mikado a few seconds to realize that he really should find a way out of this. He stands up, almost stumbling from the loss of his hands to balance him, and makes a run for the door. 

He doesn’t make it far. 

There’s a thud and he’s once again meeting the floor collapsed, with Orihara-san on top of him, tackling him to the floor. 

With a hug.

Mikado is going to cry again. 

“Sorry Shi-chan, but I gotta drug him now” As he turns around to lay on him as if he was a lounge chair. “He made a run for it!” 

“Yeah, probably a good idea.” the phone answers back, clearly now that it’s closer to him. 

  
  


“Do it” 

  
  


Mikado feels a prick, and he’s- 

  
  
  


_Falling_

  
  
  


“Neh, Shizou-chan what’s for breakfast?”

  
  
  


_Falling_

  
  
  


“Your favorite bastard” 

  
  
  


_Down_

  
  
  


_“Sweet dreams , Mikado-kun~!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you and leave a comment if you want!
> 
> Warning: slow updates....sorry


End file.
